YuGiOh! The Real Deal
by MercilessOne
Summary: What if the Millennium Items truly existed? What if Yugi and the others were real people? Read to find out yourself! DISCONTINUED!
1. Enter Stacy Adams

**Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters.**

**Chapter One: Enter Stacy Adams**

Stacy Adams shuffled her feet and gazed at her nails as stood uncomfortably, not wanting to meet any eyes.

"Class, I would like to introduce to you a new transfer student. Please make her feel welcome." The teacher Ms. Ayano said. She outstretched a hand in a specific direction and said, "You may sit next to Yugi. Yugi raise your hand please." A boy with unusual black and purple spiked hair and golden bangs raised his hand. Stacy walked down the aisle and did a double take when she saw the boy's physical appearance. He looked _exactly_ like the character Yugi Mutou from the anime series _Yu-Gi-Oh!_. And what did the teacher call him? _Yugi_? She stood there, her mouth open and eyes wide. The boy's hair had the same unusual shape and color, the same black leather belt around his neck. The same amethyst-colored eyes. _What the hell?_

"Ms. Adams? Is there a problem?" Ms. Ayano asked her.

"N-no problem!" Stacy answered quickly and sat in her seat.

"Hey there!" The boy greeted smiling. Stacy returned the smile. She found the boy's resemblance to an anime character of one of her favorite shows a bit unnerving. She couldn't stop looking at his hair; she had never seen anyone's hair so… exotic-looking.

"Okay, so yesterday we were talking about how each paragraph in your essay has its own main idea and how they should all come together as a whole essay." Ms. Ayano spoke writing notes on the chalkboard. Stacy took out her notebook and began copying the notes. Soon the bell rang and everyone was packing their things. Stacy looked at her schedule; she had P.E. next. She groaned inwardly. P.E. was her worst subject; she loathed playing sports and exerting energy. Stacy stood from her desk and grabbed her pack.

"Do you need help getting to your next class?" A familiar voice asked. Stacy recognized the voice as the Yugi look-alike who also had the same name.

"Yeah, thanks. I have gym next." Yugi nodded his head. "Okay, that's on the last floor. Follow me." Stacy obeyed and followed Yugi out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So Yugi… I'm sure you get a lot of comments on how you look like Yugi from the anime series <em>Yu-Gi-Oh!<em>" Stacy said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Mm, I get it almost every day." Yugi answered.

"Every day? Doesn't it get annoying? I mean, I would start telling people 'So what's it to ya?'" Yugi chuckled and Stacy's face reddened.

"W-what's so funny?" she asked, peeved. Yugi chuckled some more before replying, "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just I don't really mind the comments. If anything I find them interesting; even strangers come up to me asking if this hair of mine is real, which it is by the way." Stacy giggled.

"Cool. That was going to be my next question." she said winking. They walked down a flight of stairs before hitting the last floor.

"The gym would be this way and then you would make a left and a right. There should be a huge sign in red that says gym over double doors."

"Okay, thank you!" Stacy said waving and hurrying away. Yugi waved back and watched as the girl disappeared around the corner.

As Stacy predicted gym was brutal. Today the class was playing volleyball and despite her protests and pleas the coach had her play, too. And boy did she suck at it! Every time the ball went her way she would slam the ball either into a teammate's head or somewhere way off bounds. Students would laugh and snicker every time she failed to spike or hit the ball correctly. And this went on for what appeared like forever.

The bell rang signaling class over. Stacy breathed an immense sigh of relief; finally this hell class was over! She ran into the girl's locker room and quickly changed out of her sweaty gym clothes and into her uniform. She exited the gym and looked around. Everyone was scurrying to their next class. Stacy's heart sank a little when she did not spot a certain young boy.

_Stupid Stacy, you barely know the boy and he barely knows you! Why in the world would he be waiting for someone he just met and talked with for five minutes?_ Even so, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Stacy!" A voice called. Stacy gasped happily because she recognized the voice. She turned around and was not disappointed. Yugi dodged around two students and stopped in front of Stacy, his breath coming out short.

"Yugi!" Stacy returned smiling widely.

"I wanted to show you to your next class, if that's alright, of course." Yugi added quickly once he caught his breath.

"Thanks Yugi, that's really sweet of you, but you don't have to." Yugi shook his head.

"No, but I want to. What's your next class?"

"Latin." Stacy answered from memory.

"Really? I also have Latin next. Who's your teacher?" Stacy dug in her purse and pulled out a crumpled schedule. She looked at it and answered, "Mr. Luiz."

"Really? Then we both have another class together! Come on, Mr. Luiz's class is on the second floor."

"Oh, okay!" Stacy said stuffing the paper in her pack and running after Yugi.


	2. The Millennium  Toy Puzzle

**Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters.**

**Chapter Two: The Millennium Toy Puzzle **

When Yugi and Stacy entered the classroom, Mr. Luiz was not present, though half the students were. Some lounged in chairs and spoke with friends while others played with gaming devices. Stacy noted the classroom was not setup the same way as the others; instead of individual desks there were three long tables with several chairs at each table.

Yugi sat at the table in the middle and set his backpack on it. Stacy sat next to him and also placed her purse on the table.

"Stacy, look!" Yugi said bringing out a rectangular golden tin box. Stacy noticed that on the box were picture inscriptions.

"Do you recognize the box?" Yugi asked. Stacy tilted her head, appraising the box. It did seem awfully familiar….

"It's the box that contains the Millennium Puzzle in _Yu-Gi-Oh!_" Yugi answered opening the box.

"What?" Stacy gasped. "Let me see!" She grabbed the box from Yugi's hand to study it herself. When she did so, something rattled inside. Stacy lifted the lid, peered inside and saw a golden puzzle triangle with a few pieces missing. The puzzle shone dimly under the fluorescent lights. She closed the box and studied it, immediately identifying the resemblance. Like in the show, the box had an eye on the front with mysterious looking writing.

"This… is that the Millennium Puzzle?" Stacy asked.

"Ah, the toy company Fido decided to make toys out of the Millennium Items. My father bought me this one on my birthday. He got it as a joke." Yugi said laughing. Stacy laughed along with him and stared at the Millennium toy Puzzle.

"So, you haven't finished yet?" She asked.

"Mm-mm, it's a lot more difficult than you think. But I only received this gift two days ago."

"Really? Then happy belated birthday!" Stacy said.

"Haha, thank you." Yugi said his face reddening a little. "Just a little more and I will be done with it. Then I can wear it around my neck like in the show. I wonder what people will say now…" Yugi trailed off thoughtfully. Stacy thought the idea was cute and interesting. She slid the box over to him.

"Only one way to find out! Hurry and finish it!" Yugi complied, taking the toy puzzle and pieces and started working on it. A minute later he had only one more piece to fit and that was the eye piece. But at that same moment a tall man with brown hair and black rimmed glasses entered the room. Students with gaming systems immediately hid them and others shuffled to their seats. Yugi quickly stored the puzzle in the box and stuffed it in his pack.

"Sorry I'm late; I have no excuse but I will trust some of you used this time to finish up some last-minute homework? Mine, more specifically." Some students chuckled humorlessly while others looked anywhere but the teacher.

"Well, that's okay. Whether or not you did the homework will be on you; pop quiz! Clear your desk everyone." Groans and moans filled the room as students obeyed and began clearing their space. Stacy raised her hand.

"Yes? Oh, you look new." Mr. Luiz said adjusting his glasses.

"I am. Here's my schedule. The people at the office said every one of my teachers are supposed to sign."

"Ah, that is correct. Well, aren't you lucky? But you will have to take a quiz next week. Don't worry, it will be based on the basics which you will learn a little today and then at home you can go on the internet to learn some more. As for the rest of you," Mr. Luiz said turning to the class, "Everyone will have thirty minutes to complete twenty questions. Your schedule Miss…?"

"Adams. Stacy Adams." Stacy supplied handing the man her schedule.

"Yes, Miss Adams. This is the site I highly recommend for your studies." Mr. Luiz said scribbling quickly on the paper and then handing it to her. Stacy looked at the schedule and saw beside Mr. Luiz's signature a web address.

"Okay…" Stacy said folding the paper. Mr. Luiz handed out the quiz to everyone and set the timer. Stacy didn't know what to do with herself, so she just stared at the clock but that got boring as well so she decided she would just put her head down.

"Times up! Turn your paper over and I will collect. If I see any writing utensil moving, I will immediately disqualify your quiz."

"Oh crap! I forgot to write my name!" A boy cried out. The class burst into giggles and laughs. Stacy cracked a smile. Mr. Luiz stared in the direction of the voice. A male with honey blond hair and chocolate brown eyes which were wide in dismay had a comical disbelief look on his face. Stacy did a double take, her jaw dropping open. The boy looked _exactly_ like Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ She blinked several times to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Nope, the guy _definitely _resembled Joey.

"Joey, how many times have I reminded you students that you should always write your name before you start?" Mr. Luiz said in a scolding tone. Another double-take along with a miniature squeak. _His name is Joey, too?_ Yugi gazed curiously at Stacy but didn't say anything. Stacy listened as Joey gave his excuse as to why he forgot to write his name.

"I-I know, but I'm always in a hurry to finish the test, so I won't forget what I studied, that I forget to write my name. Oh come on Mr. Luiz, don't tell me it hasn't happened to you before?" Mr. Luiz did not respond for a long moment but stared Joey down.

"You're kidding! It never happened to you?"

"No, it has. Fine Joey but I will only let you slide this one time. Hurry."

"Yes! Thank you!" Joey quickly wrote his name and now had a wide, brilliant smile on his face. Stacy shook her head and turned her attention to Yugi who handed his paper to Mr. Luiz.

"How do you think you did Yugi?" Stacy asked him.

"I'm pretty sure I did okay. I did the homework, but I didn't understand it well."

"What's you grade average in this class?"

"A 'B.'" _Oh, that's pretty impressive. If I need any help, I could always come to Yugi._

"Okay. I will have these graded by tomorrow. We will move onto to unit five. Open your Latin books, oh right! Stacy, you would need a book. I shall assign you one, tomorrow though. There won't be any homework from the book tonight." Mr. Luiz then addressed the class, "Notice how I say _from the book_."

"Oh Mr. Luiz, couldn't you just give us a break?" One kid whined.

"Nope, you kids need to be pushed. Stacy, share with Yugi for now. As I was saying, turn to page 113 and look at the story…" Class dragged on and on, almost for eternity it seemed to Stacy. Finally, the bell rang and students sprang up from their seats and out the door.

"Whoa, I know this class is boring but jeez. Surely their next class isn't as good." Stacy commented. Yugi laughed. "Yeah, I don't think so either. But lucky for us we have lunch next!"

"Really? Yay!" In her previous school, Stacy would spend her lunch period in the library and either study or read a book for entertainment. One of the things she was looking forward to when she transferred schools was the library. She just had a love for books. Yugi took from his bag the tin box and opened it. He grabbed the puzzle and the last piece to the puzzle.

"With this last piece, I'll finally be finished." Before Yugi could place the piece, however, someone snatched it from his hand.

"Hey! That's—!" Yugi started. It was Joey. He sneered at Yugi as he threw the piece up and down.

"Joey! Please return that!" Yugi pleaded outstretching a hand. Joey slapped his hand in a sloppy high five and cackled.

"What is this Yugi? You play this kind of child's toy? If you're going to play something like this, play something more complicated! Not this baby crap." Joey tightened his fist around the piece.

"Hey! Return that piece now! His father bought him that so called 'child's toy' as a gift!" Stacy shouted. Joey turned his sneer on the girl, "Hey, girlie, you're a newbie here so this doesn't concern you."

"Excuse me?" Stacy demanded her anger spiking.

"Joey, please, just return the piece." Joey sighed and stretched the closed fist containing the piece toward the boy. "Fine, fine. Take it." Yugi went to retrieve the piece but Joey threw it over his head.

"Whoa! Next time, give me more warning Joey." A voice said from behind. Stacy looked and saw a boy with dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes. She froze in place. _Oh no… you have got to be kidding me…._ Can you guess why Stacy is so shocked? Go ahead, guess. The boy had the identical appearance of Tristan Taylor from, well you know, that show. _What the hell is going on here? Did I get transported to the Yu-Gi-Oh world somehow? But that can't be right, that sort of thing only happens in fictitious stories! _

Stacy faced the Tristan look-alike and glowered at him.

"Return that piece?" She growled.

"Tristan!" Yugi said almost in defeat. Of _course_ his name is Tristan. Damn it, I think I really am in the Yu-Gi-Oh world! Tristan sneered at Yugi before taking off outside. His friend followed after, cackling. Stacy just stared helplessly at them and turned to Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi, aren't you going to go after them?" Stacy asked an unmoving Yugi.

"Huh? Oh… I would… but it wouldn't do any good… those guys are bigger than me and…" Yugi trailed off. It was true they were bigger, a hell of a lot bigger.

"But that shouldn't stop you!" Stacy said. Yugi didn't move, however, so Stacy grabbed her purse and raced out of the classroom. She looked both ways before finding the boys at the end of the hall.

"Hey! I believe you have something that belongs to a friend of mine." she said walking up to them. They snickered, eyeing each other.

"Would you look at that Tristan? Yugi actually has a _girl_ coming to retrieve something of his. How pathetic is that?" Tristan chortled.

"Listen, we're doing this for Yugi's own good; we're teaching him a lesson." Joey said throwing the piece up and down.

"A lesson?"

"Yes, a lesson on how to be a man. Firstly, men don't play with children's toys!" Joey opened a window and threw the piece into the bushes.

"Hey!" Stacy shrieked running towards the window.

"Secondly, men don't let women come in and solve their problems for them; that's one of the most disgraceful things a guy can do." Tristan said.

"I agree one-hundred percent. Don't worry, Yugi will thank us later, right Tristan?" Joey said snickering.

"Yup, in the long run." The two boys laughed and began walking away.

"You jerks! What the hell did Yugi ever do to you?" Stacy demanded angrily. Joey stopped walking and faced Stacy, his expression serious.

"That kid… pisses me the hell off with the way he acts. That's all."

"What? That's it? You're mad because he's _nice_?" Stacy asked in dismay.

"Tch, what did I say girlie? You're still just a newb here. Don't get in business you don't know." Stacy tightened her fists. _Son of a…._

"Oh? What's going on here?" Stacy looked behind her to see a boy with black hair tied in a ponytail. He had five boys standing behind him. They all had intimidating appearances but the one in the middle had the most threatening look. Oh my goodness, if she received any more shocks from all these people looking like characters from an anime….

"Oh, uh, nothing's going on here Emmett! Nope, nothing!" Tristan said chuckling nervously. Joey didn't say anything but stared at the Emmett guy with an unreadable expression. Wait a second, Emmett? Not Ushio? Because that's exactly who the guy in the ponytail resembled.

"Really? Nothing?" The Ushio look-alike stared at Stacy. "Girl, tell me if these boys speak the truth." Stacy hesitated for a split moment before smirking and saying, "These boys just threw out something very precious to my friend! And I wasn't going to let them slide with it!" Stacy said pointing at the two.

"Is that so?" Emmett said narrowing his eyes.

"N-no! The girl's lying! She's new to this school she has no idea what she's talking about!" Tristan said desperately, holding his hands up to his face.

"I'm sick and tired of you guys saying that! Say it one more time and I'll—"

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here? What are all you students doing here? Everyone get to class or wherever you need to be! Hurry!" A teacher commanded. Stacy didn't realize it but a crowd had gathered but was now dispersing. Stacy 'tch' under her breath and turned away, pushing her way through the crowd. _Those guys… this isn't the end!_

* * *

><p><strong>I know Joey threw the Millennium piece in the water but there are going to be some slight changes from the manga. Reviews greatly appreciated!<strong>


	3. Nice Friends You Got There

**Thank Aqua girl 007 for your kind reviews! They really brightened my day :) Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters **

**Chapter Three: Nice Friends You Got There**

_I can't believe I'm doing this during my own lunch break,_ Stacy thought as she searched through the bushes where Joey had thrown the piece. She looked under brushes, searched the grass but to no avail. Stacy's stomach grumbled and she clutched it, sitting herself on the ground. _Okay, I tried and cannot find the piece anywhere! And I'm _starving!

She stood up, dusted her skirt off and took two steps toward the school before something shiny caught her peripheral vision. She looked in the direction of the sparkle and gasped in triumph and relief. The last piece! The object twinkled in the sunlight and Stacy noticed the grass around it appeared a lighter green.

_Hisss…_Stacy froze when she realized the 'grass' was really a garter snake. The green snake flicked its red tongue at Stacy.

How was she supposed to retrieve the damn piece now? It was like the snake was protecting it or something. She inched her way toward the snake. It stared at her with beady eyes and seemed to be watching her every movement. _Garter snakes aren't poisonous, right? I believe I read that somewhere so…._

Stacy continued inching closer when she stepped on a twig. The snake hissed at her and lifted its head, its tongue flickering in and out. _I know what I can do!_ Stacy thought suddenly. She grabbed a long stick and reached at the snake. The snake recoiled enough for Stacy to snatch the puzzle piece back and run the other way. _Yes! I have it! Now all I have to do is find Yugi and return it to him!_

She ran for the entrance when she heard someone shout. Stacy stopped in her tracks because the voice sounded familiar. Yugi? Stacy wondered. An image of a sneering Joey and Tristan popped in her mind. She clenched her teeth and fists and headed for the direction of the yell.

When Stacy arrived at the scene, she saw Joey and Tristan's crumpled forms on the ground and Yugi clutching his stomach, his face etched in pain. Emmett, the scary guy she had met from earlier, was towering him with a snide expression.

"Bwahaha! How do you like that? I'm about to give you a life lesson of my own: only real men can take punches!" Emmett began striking Yugi with his fists, each one connecting more painfully than the last. Stacy scooped up the biggest rock she could find and chucked it straight at Emmett. The rock connected to his temple causing him to cover the spot and stagger sideways.

"Wha—? Who's there?" Emmett demanded angrily.

"What is up with you guys picking on Yugi? Exactly what did he do to deserve this? And you call yourself a man? Only real men pick on those who are about their size and strength. But you seem to prey on the weak. You're not a man; you're a weak punk!" Stacy spat.

"Stacy…" Yugi said staring at the girl with wide purple eyes. Emmett growled and took a step in Stacy's direction but stopped in his place.

"This isn't over," he snarled and ran the other way. Stacy rushed to Yugi's side.

"What happened? Why was Emmett hurting you?" she asked taking from her purse a handkerchief. She dabbed at Yugi's bruises and wounds. He winced. "Emmett was beating these guys up because of me and I told him to stop because they were my friends." Stacy stopped dabbing and looked at Yugi with wide eyes. She then turned her attention to Joey and Tristan who were pulling themselves together.

"Friends? Those two? If that's the case, you two are the _worst_ friends a person could ever have." Joey scowled.

"Hey, shut it! I didn't recall saying I was this weakling's friend; he said that on his own." Tristan didn't say anything. Stacy glared at Joey before returning with tending Yugi's wounds.

"Okay, that's about as good as I can make it. I think you should go to the nurse." Stacy suggested. Yugi shook his head.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks Stacy."

"Oh… okay." The bell rang meaning lunch period ended. Stacy stood up along with Joey and Tristan.

"Let's go Tristan, we can't afford to be late again." Joey said solemnly. Tristan followed without a word. Stacy glared after them both. Ugh! The boys at this school are such _A-holes_!

"Stacy?"

"What?" Stacy answered rather rudely.

"What class do you have next?"

"Oh right, let's see…" Stacy took out her schedule and studied it, "I have algebra next. Mrs. Washdale, room 210."

"I have her next too! We better hurry; Mrs. Washdale absolutely hates tardiness."

"Eh? Then why didn't you say that before! Let's hurry!" Stacy said bolting for the side doors with Yugi following behind.

* * *

><p>The two of them made it to the classroom a second before the bell rang.<p>

"Phew, we made it." Stacy said breathily as she and Yugi took their seats. Joey and Tristan were two seats behind them. Mrs. Washdale cleared her throat to let the class know she was going to speak.

"Okay, yesterday we were talking about the slope and point-slope form. Brendan, can you tell me what the point-slope is without looking at your notes or text book?" The boy named Brendan squirmed in his seat, appearing a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, is it… y-y sub 1 equals…"

"Yes, you're doing well so far," Mrs. Washdale assured him. When Brendan couldn't come up with the rest, Stacy raised her hand.

"Yes, ah…"

"Stacy Adams, I'm a new student. Can I answer the question?" Mrs. Washdale smiled and nodded.

"y minus y sub 1 equals m times x minus x sub 1."

"That is correct; what school did you come from?" Mrs. Washdale asked.

"Um, Regulus High. It's a private school." Mrs. Washdale nodded as if approving of this and said, "I see, well welcome to Bridgewater High." Stacy smiled and responded with, "Thank you."

Class seemed to drag over a long period of time. Math had always been Stacy's most hated subject because the numbers would forever jumble together in her head. Finally, the class was over and it was onto the next subject. Stacy collected her things together and then remembered about the piece in her pocket.

"Oh, that's right! Here Yugi," Stacy dug in her pulse and pulled out the object.

"The last piece! You found it!" Yugi gasped out happily. Stacy nodded and handed the piece over.

"There. Now you can really look the part," Stacy said winking. Yugi took the piece grinning and inserted it into the Millennium Toy Puzzle. For a split second, she expected the puzzle to glow and for Yugi to appear different but no such thing happened. Stacy sighed inwardly, disappointed.

"Thanks Stacy! I…" he stared down sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "I'm sorry I wasn't trying hard enough trying to get the piece back." Stacy shook her head.

"Mm-mm, don't think about it. Now let's hurry up and leave before we're late."


End file.
